


I'm the Protagonist's Friend! So why am I getting all the guys?

by ARandomTimeOfDay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, English, F/M, Fantasy, Harem, Isekai, Light Novel, Otome - Freeform, Reverse Harem, Romance, Teen Fiction, original - Freeform, young adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomTimeOfDay/pseuds/ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: Eliza with no last name is the best friend of the prodigy child Miku Kashima. Both orphans, they are admitted into a prestigious school of magic where they rub shoulder to shoulder with nobility and the rich for their final year.However Eliza has a secret.She's actually a reincarnated girl from Japan, and the world she's in now is actually just like an otome game she's played before in her last life.Now Eliza's working hard to make sure her best friend gets an ultimate happy ending and avoids the bad end flags .But wait??????Why are all the capture targets hanging around her????





	I'm the Protagonist's Friend! So why am I getting all the guys?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a light novel purely for my own desires

It was an ill-thrown ball that started this mess. Memories of a past life flooded through my mind. A reverse ‘life-flashing-before-my-eyes’ moment if-you-will.

“Oh crap,” I hear a boy swear aloud. “We’re so busted.”

Ahh… I can remember this happening before. In an old life.

_“Yuuki!” My Oniisa- No. My older brother. Yells as he rushes forward to me. “Please don’t tell mum.” He rambles, along with plenty of other excuses about how it was an accident and he was sorry. When in reality he threw the baseball at me after I told him his pitch sucked. I was crying then._

I’m not now, however, I’m just more stunned than anything, with memories of a different life, _a different world_ , now tumbling together within my mind.

“Eliza.” Another of the boys approaches me. Now that’s so strange to me. Responding to Eliza when I just remembered myself being called Yuuki; but Eliza is my name too, _I think_. It’s hard to separate the new memories from the old. Or would it be the old memories from the new? Probably not my biggest problem right now but an interesting question nonetheless.

The boys are staring at me now, a look of anxiousness across their young faces. Wait. _Young_? Aren’t we all close of age? Yes, I think that’s so. The boy who approached me puts a clawed hand on my head. “You don’t feel warm.” He says.

“She’s injured you idiot! Not sick!” Another boy yells back from the group. I don’t notice who because I’m more interested in the hand atop my head. I grab it, moving it so I can see it better.

“Its clawed,” I wonder aloud. “And the fur… Your body is covered in it.” My hand moves along the fur up his arm and the boy pulls back. A tail flicks back and forth madly behind him while he clutches his arm close to him.

“Oh god! I think we broke her guys." A boy jokes to the others, causing a roar of laughter from the group. He looked like a rabbit human hybrid. In fact, most of the group of boys looked part-animal except for a few who looked human.

Scales, feathers and fur. It all looked strange to me, like I had somehow found myself in the middle of a fantasy manga. Yet the longer I thought about it the more right it seemed.

“ _I’ve known about wilder-peoples my whole life. No, I haven’t. Yes, I have. No, I haven’t. Yes, I have. No, I haven’t. Yes, I have. No, I have-”_

A hand on my shoulder breaks the cycle of thoughts circling around through my mind.

“Eliza, child, are you alright?” I look to the woman, she’s covered head to toe in a garment of all blue; only her eyes peer uncovered. _A guiding hand_. A woman similar to a Christian nun, I believe. She raises us orphans.

 _Oh_.

I’m an orphan.

I never knew my mother and father in this life, and now I realize I’ll never see my mother, father or brother of my last life again either. My memories of two lives are jumbled together. I’m frustrated. Now I begin to cry.

The guiding hand lifts me up, her gloved hands hiding the points of sharp claws. They dig into me, but don’t hurt. She promises punishment for their carelessness to the group of boys and they either shudder, sigh, or throw dirty looks at each other as they lay the blame for the accident on someone else.

I’m brought inside the orphanage and placed on a bed in the girls’ dorms as the guiding hand begins to look me over. The dorm is mostly empty with it being the middle of the day, most other girls off to play in the grounds or assist the other guiding hands in chores if they’re older.

All gone, except for one girl.

“May I help her, my guide?”

A nod from the guiding hand and I’m hugged by the girl. I look up at her through my tears, and when I see her face my memories mostly begin to separate, my mind now is able to tell the two lives apart. The clarity removes my frustration and while I still feel an extreme sadness over my family from my past life I am able to stop crying, for now at least.

She’s a beautiful young girl, the same age as me. Long black hair falls down to her waist. Perfect dark slanted eyes seem to radiate calm from them. A mole sits just beneath her left eye and her skin is flawless.

She looks like me from my past life when I was a child.

“There,” she tells me in a soft tone, smiling at me. “That’s better. No more tears, no more fears.”

Her words act as a trigger, a memory of my past life reveals itself to me.

_I watch the scene from my PXBeatem. It’s the middle of the night and I just spent hours trying to unlock this scene. The main character, a woman who my friends online had said looked ‘just like me’, was holding the face of a crying fox prince. “There, there highness.” She tells him rubbing her thumbs over his tear-stained cheeks. “No more tears, no more fears. I will be on your side for life.” Involuntarily I let out a squeal, she was just such a cool woman. Suddenly the lights are on in my room and my mom stands at my doorframe looking extremely cross. “Yuuki for the thousandth time it’s a school night. No more games.” Mom scolds, as she takes the PXBeatem from my hands._

The memory ends and the realization of my situation starts.

I am Eliza with no last name, formerly known as Yuuki Yamada. I am 6 years old as of two full moons ago, with the last age I remember being previously 17.

Earlier I had thought this world was like a fantasy manga. Well I was wrong.

This world I live in now is an otome game.


End file.
